1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device for a vehicle, and more particularly relates to display of a meter during an upshift.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a display control device provided in a vehicle including an engine and an automatic transmission, the device being configured to display engine rotational speed on a meter. The engine rotational speed display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220678. In the engine rotational speed display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220678, responsiveness of engine rotational speed for display (meter-displayed rotational speed) corresponding to change in actual engine rotational speed (real engine rotational speed) during shifting is enhanced by displaying not the real engine rotational speed but estimated engine rotational speed obtained by calculation during an inertia phase.